The One Night Stand Gone Wrong
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.

()

The first thing she felt was the horrible pounding in her head. She let out a small groan and her hand automatically reached up to grip at her tangled black locks, eyes clenching shut against the bright rays that were dulled down by curtains.

 _"Never again am I drinking with those two."_ She mentally sighed and wracked through her brain, _"What exactly happened last night?"_ The confused young woman awaited for her headache to calm down before sitting up. _"Okay, go through the list."_

 _Name?_

 _Kagome Higurashi._

 _Age?_

 _22._

 _Familiar surroundings?_

 _Che-wait._

Her eyes squinted open and she glanced around the room, noticing the unfamiliar environment and fluffy bed dressings; softer than hers, that was for sure. The walls were painted a dark, deep grey with a door to the far right corner, on the opposite side of the room from it having a large window almost stretching across the whole wall, black curtains obscuring the view. There were a couple of shelves filled with books and some electrical appliances scattered. A groan made Kagome freeze and she stayed still as a shift at her left made the blanket move. Someone slowly sat up, yawning and rubbing their eyes. She chanced a look at them and nearly smacked her head into the wall.

It was one of the infamous Subway Twins.

Once he stretched his arms out and his back gave a 'crack', he turned to look at his right only to pause at the sight of the young woman in his bed.

"AAH!" Kagome shrieked and scrunched up her part of the blanket up to her bare chest, blushing and ducking her head down.

* * *

Kagome gulped down the contents of the water after swallowing the painkillers handed to her, hoping to get rid of the familiar taste in her mouth.

"I don't normally do this kind of thing," she admitted shyly, avoiding eye contact with the man, "so I'm not sure how to... act in this kind of situation. I'm, uh, sorry for anything out of line I did last night."

"There's no need to worry, miss Kagome. I don't do this sort of thing either. First time in this kind of field, really." The twin, Ingo, admitted a bit nervously while he slipped on his button-up shirt that was strewn across the floor, boxers already put on. Surprisingly, they made it to the to the other end of the room. Kagome raised her brow.

"First, uh, time waking up with a stranger in bed? Or... you know."

"You know."

"Ah." Kagome blushed at that, knowing it certainly wasn't her first time having sex.

She couldn't remember a thing after drunkenly leaving her friends at the bar to dance some. How was it that her and Ingo met? Did she pull him up for a dance? Did they bump into each other on the dance floor? Well, at least he remembered her name from last night.

"Do you remember much from last night? I honestly can't remember anything from last night when I left my friends and went dancing." The young woman questioned shyly, placing the glass aside and looking up at the messy-haired man. He hummed for a second and placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"You were dancing and having a lot of fun. I vaguely remember my brother getting me a bit tipsy and forcing me to talk to you. Needless to say, you kind of grabbed me and we were dancing. There were a few more drinks," Ingo murmured, wracking his brain for further information, "a bit of, ahem, snogging and we took a cab and ended up here. I... only remember snippets of what happened after that."

"Oh God." Kagome covered her face, her embarrassment creeping further up her spine. She peeked through her fingers and glanced around the room, trying to find where her clothes had ended up. "If word gets out, you're gonna get such a bad reputation, I am so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. These things happen."

At least he's understanding.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and she tensed up, a distressed squeak slipping past her lips.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Ingo questioned. When receiving no reply, he followed her line of vision only to spot her dress which somehow had made its way on to the top of one of the book shelves.

"How the hell did it get all the way over there?!"

And where did her underwear end up? Wait.

 _She didn't even want to know._

()

I apologise for any typos, guys! Inspiration struck me and I thought "why the heck not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.

I forgot to mention that the personalities of each character are mostly from the anime. Sorry to those who want stoic Ingo ehehe but Emmet will come across and the more laidback twin.

()

The door to the apartment slid open and in trudged the woman dreading the outcome of her actions from the previous night. She shut the door and took off her heels, tossing them in a direction while in a state of disarray and humiliation. Where had her friends gone after she left them last night?

"If only I didn't say yes." Kagome mumbled, referring to her two friends hauling her out of the house to go clubbing to forget of the breakup she was going through. If anything, the whole situation was making her feel worse. She headed through into her kitchen and immediately went to make herself some coffee. Her head started to swim as she went through the regular processes to make the drink.

 _"This would be scandalous for him if it got out. What of his brother? Does he know?"_ Kagome thought deeply as the kettle whistled shrilly to catch her attention. She poured the hot water into the cup and added her milk before shifting to sit in her living room. She rubbed one of her temples and silently freaked out once more at the whole situation.

She wasn't too worried about getting pregnant, being on the pill and knowing safety precautions were taken before they got down and busy in their drunken states. Neither of them were in a right form to make any good decisions. Kagome lightly smacked her head.

 _"For Arceus's sake, woman! You took his virginity! Way ta go, idiot."_ She silently berated herself for even taking all those shots they insisted upon. She drank her coffee and sighed as she leaned back into the soft couch. It wasn't as soft as the bed she woke up in but it was still comfortable, either way. Kagome shut her eyes and breathed heavily until something flashed into her head, making her breath hitch and her face turn red. A memory from her one night stand.

"Ah, I can't believe I did that!" She sat her cup down and covered her face in embarrassment. She was hoping that no hazy memories would pop up.

* * *

After calming herself down, Kagome had cleaned her cup and taken a warm shower to rid her body of the sweat, humiliation and scent of sex before opting to whether or not see if her friends were at their shared home or not. Deciding on the former, Kagome dressed herself in a plain white blouse and black jeggings before heading outside, three pokeballs attached to her hip.

The sun was warm against her pale skin as she headed down the streets of Nimbasa City to the building her friends were hopefully in. The familiar sight filled her vision and she hurried up to the door. She knocked on it and waited for a few seconds. Grumbling could be heard from the other side and there was a lock clicking, the door swinging open. The brown-haired woman in front of her rubbed her eye.

"Jesus, I was smashed." She muttered, probably dealing with a hangover. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kagome at the door. "Kagome!" Immediately, she hauled the girl inside and shut the door, hugging her.

"S-Sango, wha-?!"

"We were so worried! We couldn't find you anywhere in the club when we decided to go!" The woman, Sango, cried out. "We woke up thinking you were dead or something!"

"Well, I'm fine now," Kagome laughed lightly, "but I have the weirdest thing to tell you. Where's Elesa?" Right at that moment, said woman's heels clacked down the stairs and the gym leader embraced the black-haired female.

"Kagome! You're all right!" Elesa exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome reassuredly smiled at the blonde woman, glad her friends were all right.

"I'm glad you're here. I have to introduce you to some friends of mine!" Kagome giggled softly at the eager look on Elesa's face, thinking no harm would come from meeting the friends she was so excited to introduce her to.

"All right. Sounds like fun!" She beamed at her, forgetting of her troubles.

"Perfect!" Elesa grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the house. "We'll be back later, Sango, you just work off that hangover!"

SLAM!

"I don't have to be told twice." Sango laughed lightly, rubbing her temples.

The two women headed down the pavement together once Kagome was able to pry out of her grasp and get her to walk instead of sprint all the way. The slightly shorter female started to think, wondering what Elesa's friends were like. She hoped to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina that this wasn't a set up date or something. She didn't want to have to deal with that kind of thing. At least, not for now.

"Hey, 'Gome?" Elesa started, still staring ahead. Kagome hummed and looked at her, becoming shocked at what she said next. "Why are you limping?"

"Eh?!"

"It's not a big limp. But it's there, it's small." Elesa raised her eyebrow. Kagome cringed on the inside; she had hoped Elesa or Sango wouldn't notice.

"Oh, I, uh, I tripped earlier and my foot just hurts a bit!" She lied immediately and turned away. Elesa sent her an unbelieving look but didn't push it, noticing her friend's uncomfortable expression. She led her down a set of stairs into the ground and looked around over the busy crowds, spotting two familiar figures.

"There they are." She declared and pulled Kagome along. "Hey, we're here!" The two figures turned and Kagome's breath hitched as she recognised one of them. When their eyes met, they widened at the sight of the person they woke up next to.

 _"You have got to be kidding me..."_

()

CLIFFHANGER c:


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.

()

 _"You have got to be kidding me..."_

A partially strained smile made its way to Kagome's lips as she stared at the two men before her, hoping the other brother hadn't seen her last night with Ingo.

"'Gome, these are my friends," Elesa introduced brightly, "Ingo and Emmet. Boys, this is my good friend, Kagome. I've been meaning to introduce you for a while."

"Ah, yes! Ingo and Emmet, the infamous Subway Bosses!" Kagome held out her hand to shake, starting with Emmet who beamed down at her.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." He greeted. She sent him a grin before moving onto Ingo. The two had pleasant expressions but the looks in their eyes showed slight discomfort. Kagome pulled her hand back and cleared her throat.

"Why have you brought me here, Elesa?" She questioned, turning to her blonde friend. The taller female brightened up even more and she looked down at Kagome.

"Well, after that jerk hurt you, I thought it would be a good idea to let you meet two of my best friends! That trashbag doesn't deserve you-"

"E-Elesa!"

"-and you need to stay completely out of the house lest you want his actions to possibly cause you to hole yourself inside!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! No need to tell the whole world." Kagome huffed playfully, nudging Elesa. The twins stared at the display in confusion.

"So! I was kind of hoping that you and Ingo here could get to know each other for a bit! You seem like you could get along!" Elesa hinted heavily, grinning as she sent Emmet a look.

 _"Wait a second. Those two were setting us up! What the hell!"_ Kagome realised in annoyance.

"You-" Kagome cut herself off, sending Elesa a tiny glare. The other woman laughed behind her hand, grinning mischieviously at the unimpressed look on her friend's face. She then caught sight of something and she tilted her head with narrowed eyes.

"What are those on your neck?" Elesa pointed out and the twins turned their attention to the smaller female only to see her reach up and touch her neck in confusion, grazing the bruise-like blemishes.

"What?" She questioned, having no clue on what they were seeing. Ingo silently cursed and held down a blush threatening to rise as his brother laughed quietly.

"Wait a second, are those hickies?!" Elesa screamed. "The limp, the bites, the ditching; you totally got laid last night!"

Kagome, a tomato red, yelled, "AND THAT'S ENOUGH COMING FROM YOU!"

()

Torturing Kagome in the form of embarrassment. Classic.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.

()

Kagome breathed over her cup of coffee with a huff of slight embarrassment, wondering how many she would have to go through today. After a moment of calming down her beating heart, her eyes darted up to finally look into Ingo's analysing gaze. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her hot drink. It had come round to his break and Elesa and Emmet forced them to have a nice cuppa for the hour, making the two feel rather uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing you want to know what Elesa meant; about the 'jerk'." Kagome mumbled.

"Took the words right out of my head." Ingo nodded, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'go ahead, I'm listening.' She lowered her head to look back down at the table.

"Well, how do I say this?" Kagome thought for a couple of moments. "I was going through a rough aftermath of a brutal breakup that happened just yesterday. The situation gave my friends Elesa and Sango the idea of dragging me to the nightclub to get wasted, pull a couple of people, forget him. Of course, I refused at first, but then Elesa made a good point, saying there was no point in letting this stop me from having fun and enjoying life. As you know, I had a few too many and then we woke up." She slowly lifted her cup, tracing the edge for a second. "And that's as all she wrote."

A silence fell over the two, the air a bit heavy after her explanation.

"I see. I'm sorry about that. And for the regrets this morning." Ingo apologised and Kagome scoffed.

"No need to apologise. Neither of us were in a right state of mind to make decisions. I'm kind of thankful, in a way. I forgot about my problems for a night, drunk off my ass. It was better for it to be you than some creep." Kagome shrugged, drinking some more. Ingo followed her example. "Enough about me, what about you? What first got you into trains and the subway?" Ingo looked surprised at her question and the smile she sent him.

"Well, ever since I was little I was interested in trains along with my brother. Our father used to work at the subway station and he took us there often." Ingo explained. "We ended up studying everything about trains and over time, I found my closest pokemon partner while at the subway. He was a lost litwick hidden in a train compartment, hurt. He didn't trust me and attacked a few times but I took him to a Pokemon Centre either way. I was rather reckless yet persistent. After gaining his trust and having him by my side, we've been inseparable."

"That's a sweet story. It's good to know each other on a deeper level," Kagome smiled sweetly, "and not on a dating level. Would take a while to get used to if we did start dating, especially after waking up in that situation." She joked with a small laugh, earning a smirk and a chuckle from the man across from her. Kagome continued on. "But really, I would love to continue, as friends. We don't have to leave it as the typical one night stand, right?"

"That sounds a bit strange," Ingo started, slightly disheartening Kagome until he kept on going, "but then again, I've never been a typical man." Kagome perked up. Everything seemed to be looking up already. They exchanged xtransceiver numbers once time was almost over and went their separate ways, hoping to meet up again. Just as Kagome had said, it didn't have to end up like your typical one night stand. Nothing had to go by society's view on it; just do what you feel is best. And after that decision, everything felt great.

Until her xtransceiver started ringing. Kagome answered the call after a couple of seconds and immediately wished she hadn't.

()

So! To those who don't know what I mean by "pull a couple of people", the term ''pull' is basically another word for a hookup. Like "Oh last night at the party I pulled so many people!" Thank God I've never pulled someone *shudders*

Awhh, they became friends! But shall complications arise? Will the others ever find out the truth wihin the one night stand? What of Kagome's ex? And who's calling her? FIND OUT next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.

()

The sight of the foul man who made this all happen soured Kagome's mood visibly. She quickly moved away to a less populated area, keeping her harsh glare on the screen.

"Oi, where the hell are you?" The blond male on the other end sent her a hard look. "You're not at home."

"Well excuse me for having a life, one without you." Kagome hissed quietly.

"Don't take that goddamn tone with me! You were meeting up with a guy, weren't you? Traitor."

"I'm the traitor? I'm the traitor!?" Kagome let out a scoff and shot back. "You're the one who's hurt me, Nick! By the way, how is your little whore? At least you have her to smack around and not me! I swear to God if you don't stay the hell away from me, I will set Inuyasha and Shippo on you!" Kagome snarled at him angrily. "And you know that Elesa and Sango will castrate you if you come anywhere near me. Now, leave me alone." And with that, she hung up. The frazzled and frustrated female ran her fingers through her hair in irritation, wondering how she was going to calm down herself after that chat.

Kagome raised her head and took a deep breath as she began to think of the positives today. She shifted away and made her way down the street, prepared to tell Sango and Elesa of what happened. Her xtransceiver started ringing again and she picked up.

"What!" She yelled at the screen, expecting to see her ex once again only to be pleasantly surprised.

"Um, Kagome, are you okay?" Ingo's eyebrow quirked up in question and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh, yes! S-sorry about that, I thought it was my ex calling me." Kagome admitted, her expression turning dim. "He called me moments ago and I gave him a piece of my mind."

"I see." Ingo's expression turned serious. "Are you going to tell Elesa?"

"Of course I'm going to tell her, she can kick his ass for all I care." This caused Ingo to chuckle and Kagome smiled at him. "So, why were you calling?" She questioned curiously, pausing at the side of the pavement.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you were all right after our chat earlier about everything. It was a bit of a touchy subject in your retrospect."

"How sweet of you." Kagome felt her smile return once more. "Yes, I'm just fine. Well, I won't keep you from your work. Tell Emmet I say hi!"

"Will do." Ingo nodded and their call was cut off. Kagome reached up a hand and pressed it to her warm cheek. Ingo was certainly a pleasant man; much kinder than anyone she has ever been with. She shook off the thought.

 _"No. You've just gone through a break up. At least wait a while or else this'll be a rebound."_ She reprimanded herself, continuing on her journey to Elesa and Sango's home, prepared to tell them all about the idiot who soured her mood.

()

SHORT CHAPTERS, I'm sorry ;-; but things are gonna be building up! Hehe we can see Kagome is starting to feel a little bit more for Ingo. As for Kagome's pokemon, just you wait and see ;) apologies for typos, though


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.

()

Weeks and weeks passed by and Kagome hadn't heard a single word from her ex ever since. Ingo and her had hung out a couple of times, just for a cup of coffee or a nice walk around Nimbasa city. Everything seemed content.

"Ahh~" Kagome stretched her arms out, enjoying her walk with the darker twin as they took advantage of the wonderful day.

"This was a pretty good idea," Ingo pointed out, "choosing a day like this."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kagome turned to him with a grin. "Oh! Can I meet your partners? You still haven't introduced me to your pokemon! Nor have I introduced you to mine, yet." Ingo nodded.

"Why not? Let's head back to the subway, I'll take you to my and Emmet's car. We normally don't get challengers throughout the day unless they're strong enough to get to us." He explained lightly.

"I see." Kagome frowned. "It must get boring."

"To be honest, yes it does." The man nodded, leading her away and towards the subway where he shifted through the crowds and onto the specific train for their battling. Kagome followed closely behind and they walked through compartments, greeting each set of trainers until they came to the last car, where Emmet sat playing with a joltik. He looked up and a grin made its way onto his face.

"Ingo! You sly serviper, you never told me you were still seeing the beautiful young lady!" He teased, making Kagome laugh and Ingo fight back the heat rising up his neck.

"Emmet, it's nothing like that. We're merely friends." He insisted, earning an even bigger grin from his sibling. Ignoring his brother, Ingo pulled out three pokeballs and called upon his partners. There was an excadrill, a slightly intimidating haxorus and a calm chandelure.

"Oh wow, you have a strong team!" Kagome gushed, looking over them all. "I've never seen a chandelure up close before. He's lovely."

"Thank you, Kagome. I have had Chandelure for years now." Ingo watched his pokemon take to the young woman easily.

"Time for you to meet my partners!" Kagome grinned and pulled out her three pokeballs that she had on her person, setting them free. There was an arcanine that stood closely to Kagome, glancing around as if prepared to attack anything threatening the young woman. A vulpix landed lightly on its feet next to a flareon, both pokemon looking around in fascination. "This is Inuyasha," she pointed to the overprotective arcanine, "Shippo," next was the small Vulpix, "and finally, Kilala." The flareon barked out it's name and Kagome smiled, scratching it behind the ear.

"I see you like your fire types." Ingo chuckled, causing Kagome to blush.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my pokemon happen to be fire types." Kagome pouted. "I don't have all my pokemon with me, though. Seinaru is still at home in his pokeball." Kilala immediately started to paw at the other pokemon in a curious manner before blinking up at Chandelure. The two seemed to have a staring contest for a while which caused Kagome to laugh. Then, her stomach grew slightly uncomfortable and she grunted slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by the two brothers.

"Are you all right?" Emmet questioned, setting his joltik down on the seat and getting up.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Might be something I ate earlier." She waved off the pain and straightened up. Ingo and Emmet glanced at each other.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome sat up in her bed and started to wake up properly. Her stomach lurched uncomfortably and Kagome gripped at it, bile rising up her throat. She immediately sprinted towards the bathroom and hunched over the toilet.

After emptying the contents of her stomach, Kagome had gargled with water and shifted out of the bathroom in irritation. That's when her eye caught sight of the calender and a prominent fact snagged her full attention. Swallowing nervously, Kagome's hand started to glow and she pressed it against her abdomen, searching thoroughly yet safely. She probed and scavenged until she felt it. It was faint but still there; a tiny aura. Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the calender and she looked down at her stomach.

Her period was late. And she knew exactly why.

()

OH SHIIIIEEEET! And we all know who the daddy is! For some reason, I can see Kagome teasing Ingo by calling him 'Papi' and knowing it's like a turn on for him or something, hahaha! Also, thank you to Diane! I didnt realise autocorrect hated me once again ahha


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: After a nasty break up, Kagome is coaxed to a nightclub by her best friends. After a few too many, she wakes up in a stranger's room with a man in the same bed. And to add onto it, he wasn't just any man. He was one of the infamous Subway Bosses! How was she going to get out of this mess? Especially with him appearing more and more into her life.

()

"You're WHAT!"

The shrill yell caused Kagome to flinch back in an ashamed manner. Her two friends watched her with jaws dropped, disbelief in their eyes and unable to comprehend it until a few moments passed.

"I'm," Kagome paused to take a breath before continuing, "I'm pregnant."

"BUT HOW!" Sango yelled, Elesa following on.

"WHO!" The gym leader cried. Kagome sighed.

"I-it must've been that night at the club! It can't be Nick's child as I've refused him for months after he made me bleed! I'll be honest, yes I did end up getting laid, but we used protection! I know that for a fact! And you saw me take the pill before heading out, too! God, I just have to be that one percent, don't I?" Kagome huffed, folding her arms. She didn't know how to properly understand or deal with this, but one thing for certain was it was Ingo's child. But did her friends really need to know that fact? What was she going to do?

"Who was it? Obviously you shouldn't raise this child on your own! This man should take responsibility, too!" Elesa exclaimed and Kagome cringed, hoping to keep quiet.

"Well, abortion is an option..." Sango pointed out and Kagome looked at her in horror. Sango raised her hands, backing up. "Hey, it was just a suggestion!"

"I'll chat to him first... see how he feels about me telling you his identity." Kagome mumbled, turning her gaze to the floor. She soon felt sick to her stomach; what was Ingo going to say? Was he going to hate it? Love it? Force her for an abortion? All these thoughts swirling in her head made her feel even more worried than she was before. This could easily pull them closer together or push them farther apart. Hell, even something could develop from this! But what about Nick? He certainly wasn't going to make this easy if he ever found out.

"You should chat to him today," Sango stated, "it'll make things a bit easier. Plus, he might be understanding. And if not, he can answer to us." Kagome giggled at Sango's words and started to relax.

"Not a bad idea, though. I'll go see him now! But you two stay put in this house! I don't need you disrespecting his and my privacy." Kagome scolded, remembering the times they followed her on dates and watched every move her date made.

"Aw!"

* * *

The young woman swallowed nervously, standing right outside the carriage containing the subway bosses. She stood by the door in a worried fashion and wondered if it was a good idea to tell him. She shook her head. No, he had the right to know about this. Taking a deep breath, she pushed forward and headed inside, the two brothers looking up to see her.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Ingo questioned incredulously, watching the woman keep her eyes on the floor. Something was up. She played with her fingers for a couple of seconds before braving up and looking him in the eye. Ingo was taken back by the serious expression on her face.

"Ingo, we need to talk in private. Can you step outside for a moment?" Kagome asked, keeping eye contact. The slightly older brother nodded and complied to her wishes, following the female out of the compartment and into an isolated area where no one could hear them. Kagome breathed heavily, wondering how she should put this into words.

"What's the matter?" Ingo watched her shoulders sag and she decided to go for a blunt approach.

"Ingo, I'm pregnant. And it's your child."

The words flew out of her mouth and Ingo froze on the spot, eyes widening. The words slowly started to process in his head as the woman patiently awaited for his response. Everything seemed cluttered together until it finally all decided to click in his head.

She was pregnant. With his baby.

This lovely young lady was pregnant with his baby and he was going to become a father.

It had been a longing ever since he was young to have the possibility of a family, and now it was being presented to him all because of a one night stand. Clearing his throat, Ingo spoke gently.

"You're pregnant? And you're sure it's mine?" He received a nod and bit his lip. "I hope you're not planning on getting rid of them, because I'll be against that decision." Kagome's expression turned shocked at his response. Her cheeks turned pink.

"W-wait, you want to have this baby?" She asked, a smile gracing her lips. "I was worried you would never want to see me again. That you'd force me to have an abortion." Kagome placed a hand over her heart in relief, her smile growing. Then, it shrunk away. "What does that make us, Ingo?"

"Well," Ingo coughed to clear his throat. He silently wondered if it was a good idea for him to say this so soon, but maybe it was for the best. He carried on, "would you like it to be more? I know that I do." His confession surprised Kagome even further. "It's been merely weeks, just over a month since we woke up next to each other but over these days I've enjoyed your company. I would like to see us grow further. What I'm kind of saying is-" Ingo cut off his sentence, wondering of he had taken it too far. However, it was quite the opposite.

"Ingo," Kagome forced him to look at her, cupping his face gently, "I would love to be with you." A smile spread across Ingo's lips and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad." He mumbled into her hair. Kagome returned the hug and they stood like that for a few moments, enjoying each others presence. Kagome then lifted her head and smiled sheepishly.

"You don't mind if I tell Elesa and Sango about everything, right?"

"They're going to kill me."

()

I ship it haha! Anyways, school starts again tomorrow and my sleep schedule is fucked up. I'm gonna die lol!


End file.
